Ruby (Right Leg Gem)
Ruby is a Homeworld Gem and an original Gemsona made by BlueWhiteLight. As of the 8th of March 2018, he became a Crystal Gem. Appearance TBA Personality Nothing is known about his personality yet. History Ruby was serving Homeworld and was sent to Earth with 5 other Rubies. He crash-landed on Earth, shattering 1 ruby and cracking hers and 3 others. He was healed by Turquoise when dropped into Rose's Fountain. He realised that he cannot go to Homeworld because of his accident. The remaining 3 rubies forgave him but convinced him not to go back to Homeworld as Yellow Diamond might not be so forgiving. Abilities Ruby possesses standard Gem abilities, which include bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * Pyrokinesis: Ruby can create fire but only for a limited time then he has a cool-down period of 30 minutes. * Controller: Ruby can control any organic life and other Rubies with a controller. Trivia * His instrumental theme consists of a synth bass. * His controller can control living things for as long as she wants but she has a limited time of controlling when he's controlling other Rubies. * He was create for a Discord friend called "Halowarfick" * He is a huge gamer. ** Like many of the Hidden Crystal Gems, his favourite game is Halo. * He likes the music genre Nightcore. Gemology * Ruby is a gemstone of emotion, associated with passion, strength and anger. This shows in Ruby's emotional temperaments and overall emotional/angry attitude as well as her strength. * Ruby is the birthstone for those born in July and is also the zodiacal stone for Capricorns. ** Ruby is also used to celebrate the fifteenth and fortieth wedding anniversaries. ** The day assigned to ruby is Tuesday (hence the Rolling Stones song, "Ruby Tuesday"). ** Ruby is assigned to the planets, Mars and Pluto. ** Ruby is the national gemstone for Burma and Thailand * Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * The vivid red color of ruby means that it is associated with desire, and it is thought by some to be a stone of love with an aphrodisiac effect. * Ruby can be identified by its hardness of 9 on the Mohs scale, and vibrant colour. ** Natural ruby can be distinguished from synthetic ruby by its inclusions; natural ruby typically exhibits inclusions, whereas synthetic ruby tends to be eye clean. * Ruby is a gemstone of emotion, associated with passion, strength and anger. This shows in Ruby's emotional temperaments and overall emotional/angry attitude as well as her strength. * Ruby is the birthstone for those born in July and is also the zodiacal stone for Capricorns. ** Ruby is also used to celebrate the fifteenth and fortieth wedding anniversaries. ** The day assigned to ruby is Tuesday (hence the Rolling Stones song, "Ruby Tuesday"). ** Ruby is assigned to the planets, Mars and Pluto. ** Ruby is the national gemstone for Burma and Thailand * Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * The vivid red color of ruby means that it is associated with desire, and it is thought by some to be a stone of love with an aphrodisiac effect. * Ruby can be identified by its hardness of 9 on the Mohs scale, and vibrant colour. ** Natural ruby can be distinguished from synthetic ruby by its inclusions; natural ruby typically exhibits inclusions, whereas synthetic ruby tends to be eye clean. Gemstone Gallery Ruby Squad.png Category:Rubies Category:A to Z Category:Gemsonas Category:Crystal Gems Category:Made by BlueWhiteLight